


Sarah Jane

by QueenRiley



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't been that long. She shouldn't be lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



 

Sarah Jane was not lonely. The house was empty, but she’d spent years in an empty house. 

She trailed through the kitchen, silence echoing in the halls above her head. She caught the kettle before it whistled to her, stirred her tea without letting the spoon clang against the side of the mug. The house was so quiet. She used to enjoy the stillness of an empty house. No children, no pets, no visitors. Just the air, the dust, and herself. It was… peaceful. Or she had thought.

She’d only had Luke at home with her for a scant three years. Three short years of a life. She’d spent ten times that living all on her own and never minded one bit. Three years had expanded her life, changed it and reshaped it so drastically that she hardly recognized the person she was for the previous thirty. Still. It had only been three years. She had no reason to be bothered now.

She climbed the stairs slowly, carefully, and leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom. His books were still there. Half his clothes were still scattered across the floor. The bed was unmade. She had to remind herself with this vision of a messy bedroom that it wasn’t as if he was gone for good. He’d just gone to university. He’d be back for holidays and school breaks. Christmas and summers and any chance he got. So Luke wasn’t gone. Not really. He just… wasn’t home. And that shouldn’t bother her at all. She certainly shouldn’t be lonely.

Sarah Jane shook her head and stepped away from the bedroom. It was no use convincing herself otherwise. She was lonely. The house was dreadfully empty. The quiet was unsettling. He’d be back soon, but he wasn’t here now and she missed her son. All of these feelings were normal. All of these feelings were natural. It didn’t matter if he’d been in her life three years or thirty. He was part of her life now and he was gone. She could continue to lie to herself, to try to convince herself that she was fine with everything, or she could confront her feelings, face them and move on and learn to live without his constant presence. She was lonely and that was okay.

Sarah Jane took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and shut the bedroom door. She smiled, sipped her tea, and marched up to the attic. Luke might not be home, but she had plenty of work to do. The house was quiet. The house was empty. But she’d be just fine.

She’d barely had a chance to start writing before a cacophony of voices followed her up the stairs. The quiet was shattered by the raucous cries of two people mid argument. The dust was disturbed and the walls shook, as two sets of feet tromped loudly through her house paying no mind to the quiet, the stillness, the emptiness that had blanketed it mere moments before. 

Clyde and Rani burst through the attic door and dropped their backpacks on the couch as if nothing had changed, as if Luke wasn’t gone, as if they belonged there. Sarah Jane chuckled to herself. Of course they belonged there. She shushed their argument and wrapped them both in a hug, ignoring their confused and awkward pats to her back. Her son may be gone, for a while, but her house would never be empty again. And that’s just the way she liked it.


End file.
